


you don't have to say you love me

by spaceve



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: no, you don't love me, grace... not likethat.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	you don't have to say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> title from adore you by harry styles (stream fine line!)
> 
> this is so out of character, i cried while writing this, literally don't read it. 
> 
> okay so explanation of why i decided to destroy my heart...  
> so i saw this quote "i know what love is because of you" and it reminded me sO MUCH of grace and i thought that's how she would feel about frankie. i DO NOT KNOW why i made this sad, but that happened, soooooo anyways i love them so much. this fic does not represent how i feel about them. the last sentence made me so sad and that's when i started crying actually, because i don't really believe it BUT it felt like it fit for this story. so yeah disclaimer, I'm sorry about this. 
> 
> pls enjoy (or just don't read)

Grace sat, fiddling with a loose string on the couch before she finally seemed to settle on what she had to say.

“Frankie, I-,” she stopped, clearing her throat. “Even though I’ve rehearsed this in my head more times than I can count, I don’t really know how to say this. So, I guess I’ll just get to the point. Frankie, I used to hate you with such a burning passion that I now realize wasn’t hate, but jealousy. I was jealous of the way everyone liked you and I was jealous of the love between you and your husband, and even you and your children. I was jealous because you were so _you_ and you never seemed to care what anyone thought. Since we’ve lived here, I’ve tried to be more like myself and I’ve tried to stop repressing my feelings. So there’s something I have to tell you.” 

She paused to take a deep breath before admitting the one thing that had been plaguing her mind throughout the past few years. “I love you. Like, _love you_. Like I’m _in love_ with you.”

“Stop.”

“No, Frankie-.”

“No, you don’t love me, Grace… not like _that_.”

“I do.” Grace grabbed Frankie’s shoulder’s, begging her just to listen.

“No,” Frankie pushed while pushing Grace away.

“I know what love _is_ because of you,” Grace pleaded, tears threatening to fall down her face.

“Don’t say that to me, Grace. Don’t say _that_ because you’ll give me hope and I really don’t want to get my hopes up. Especially not with you.” Frankie had imagined this happening hundreds of times over the years, but she never expected it to go like this. In a perfect world, she would fall into Grace’s arms and she would say _I love you, too_ while happy tears streamed down her face and onto their enjoined lips as they kissed. But this world wasn’t perfect. And Frankie knew better than to trust Grace when it came to love.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna tag this as unrequited love, but it's nOT unrequited, frankie's just SCARED of heartbreak. i also might write a happy follow up because I'm sad (but idk how to do that yet).


End file.
